


Movie Night

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on an imagine on Tumblr, Can be read as a stand-alone however, F/M, Kylo can never decide quick enough, M/M, Multi, Posted also on Quotev Wattpad Deviantart & Tumblr, Reader is tired, Reader-Insert, Sequel to 'Here to Wipe Your Tears' sort of, Watching Movies, comforting Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader suggests a movie night to take Kylo's mind off of whatever is upsetting him. They kind of wish they hadn't now.</p><p>aka the one where Reader is impatient and tired, and Kylo takes forever to choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr imagine by thefandomimagines  
> This could be read as a stand-alone story or as a continuation for the 'Here to Wipe Your Tears' story. If you want to read that first, here's the link >> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6492280
> 
> *
> 
> DISCLAIMER TIME:  
> Star Wars (c) George Lucas  
> Kylo Ren (c) George Lucas  
> Tangled and Frozen (c) Disney  
> You belong to you (and Kylo Ren ;D)  
> Imagine belongs to The Fandom Imagines

                                                                                  


                                                                                 


 

 

"So, Tangled or Frozen?" That was the big question; there was no 'to be or not to be' stuff going on, oh no, there was a choice between two Disney princesses, and currently...neither were winning. You sighed quietly as you watched Kylo's switch between the twin, his hand cupping his chin a little as he thought.

The ironic thing was, you've never seen him look this concentrated. Killing someone? He just slices through them with no focus. Strategy planning? He idly suggests things while trying not to look as bored as he feels. But then comes along the choice of princesses and there's the cogs, turning and twisting as he tries to decide which to watch, first. You were going to watch both, you had already decided this, you just needed to decide which one was first.

To think this was all to cheer him up. You'd walked in, intent upon cleaning it, only to be confronted with the sobbing mess called Kylo Ren. Startled, you'd froze, and when he turned to you, you were so sure he was going to kill you...but all he did was bring you to him and cry into your shoulder. You'd comforted him the only way you could think of, and then you'd suggested watching some movies to forget. Kylo had nodded, grabbed a couple of movies, and went on the concentration path...and has yet to leave that path.

"How about we watch them in the year they came out? So Tangled first, and then Frozen?" You suggested, bored of waiting. He snapped out of his concentration, sending a glare your way, and you rolled your eyes. "Or not." You muttered and let him go back to concentrating on the DVD cases.

After a couple more minutes, he seemed to have decided, releasing his chin with a pleased expression. Laying your arms down in your lap, you asked, "Which one then?" Kylo stood up off the settee, and to your confusion, walked over to the big bookcase, which he had stuffed to the brim with DVDs. It was placed in a corner, a darker corner which meant nobody but those who knew what to look for could see it. After all, he had a reputation to uphold, and if - force forbid - someone were to somehow get into his room, the last thing he wanted was for them to see his pretty large collection of Disney princess films.

You chuckled internally at the thought of when you had first seen it, having been in the room to clean it and cleaning the whole area, only to stumble across a large bookcase. You'd pulled one of the DVDs out, uncertain as to what they were, and nearly dropped it in your fit of laughter when you saw the ginger-haired lass called Merida on the front of it, the word ' _Brave_ ' in big bold letters.

"Neither," Kylo suddenly interrupted your thoughts, and you took a second to let it register in...and then you took another few seconds to register what he'd actually said...and then you promptly stood up, stomped all the way over to him, and proceeded to hit him with the _Tangled_  DVD case. He quickly turned, snatching both cases out of your hands and placing them delicately back in their slots. He shot a glare over his shoulder but you ignored it, huffing and crossing your arms as you stomped all the way back to the settee.

 _Had you seriously just waited for twenty minutes for him to decide he didn't even want to watch either of the two? Apparently so._ You looked over at him and noticed he was back in his concentrating pose, hand cupping his chin with a slight tilt of the head, and although he wasn't facing you, you could already imagine his eyes were narrowed, focusing on every title and cover of the films. _And I'm going to be waiting twenty more by the looks of things._ You huffed and crossed your arms tighter over your chest, letting your head fall back and eyes close.

It was going to be a long day.

 *****

  
Someone screamed, loud and frightened, and you couldn't help but jump, despite having expected it. You watched as the woman ran down the corridor, not even bothering to check if the rooms she ran past were open, and you shook your head. How could somebody be that stupid? The door had a 'Do not open! Under any circumstances!' sigh hanging on the door, in big bold letters, surely that should of alerted her, but oh no, little Miss 'I'm-the-stupid-heroine' decides to ignore it and open the door anyway, and now she's running like hell from weird monsters, screaming as she went.

You huffed quietly as she finally opened a door, basically throwing herself in and slamming the door behind her. Running over to the closet, she climbed in, closed the door and tried to calm her breathing, all the while peaking out of the tiny gap she'd left. Not a second later, the monsters somehow managed to barge into the room, despite being supposedly quite dumb, and yet they can open doors.

An hour earlier, Kylo Ren had been deciding which movie to watch first, and after twenty more minutes of waiting, he finally decided upon a horror movie and then a romance movie, to contrast (and maybe to get you 'in the mood', but of course he didn't say that). You'd sort of fallen asleep while waiting, so when he fell onto the settee beside you, you'd jumped- and nearly punched Kylo when you shot up, hands instinctively going up. It was only his fast reflects that prevented any bloody and bruised noses, thankfully.

He'd explained what genres you two were going to watch, and you'd nodded, yawning as you tried to wake up properly. Then you both got to watching...and you honestly wished you hadn't woken up because so far, despite that little jump, the horror movie hadn't scared you, at all. In fact, all it's actually succeeded in doing is making you even more tired, seriously you had been trying to prevent yawns from escaping your mouth for the past five minutes. _What is the point of this movie? Surely isn't the point of this movie (or any horror movie in general) is to scare the living daylights out of someone? Well, they didn't succeed._

 __You looked over at Kylo, who seemed to watch the movie intently. _However, as long as the goal I intended for this to be for is accomplished, it doesn't matter,_  you thought, taking note of how his eyes had lost their redness and swollen, and he seemed almost...happy, no longer the crying mess from earlier. You smiled a little and turned back to watch the movie; it would be ending in ten minutes, fortunately. You snuggled deeper into the settee, wrapping your arms around you to give a little warmth to your body (it was quite cold in Ren's room). Somewhere along the line of Kylo getting up to put the romance movie disc in and him walking back to the settee, you'd finally let fatigue take over and had fallen asleep, now completely oblivious to the whole world around you...and the little kiss Kylo planted delicately on your cheek before wrapping you up in one of his blankets.

He then sat down, turned the volume down enough not to disturb you and pressed play, carefully laying a hand on your side as you slept on.


End file.
